crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatling Gun
The Gatling Gun is a Machine Gun available in Crossfire, and is best known for it's 6 barrel configuration. It has a very high rate of fire, but also high spread, which makes it useful only in close to mid distance. At medium distance however, it is a matter of who aims better; a skilled player can hit the gatling gun user faster than the other way around. When supply crates are dropped in Mutation Mode, it is possible to temporarily obtain the Gatling Gun until the round is over or the player is mutated. The biggest negative point is the long spin-up time, which makes it practically unsuitable for pretty much everything except mutation mode and escape mode for breaking the barrier doors open. Viable alternatives without this drawback are the M249 and the RPK Gold. Version Differences * CF Vietnam: The Gatling Gun is available in the item shop for renting rather than black market, but it is also available in many cash crates (3 days). Also there is a "spinning" sound when firing this weapon, which can be annoying sometimes but generaly it helps greatly to pre-spin this weapon when waiting for opponents. * CF China: Gatling Gun in CF CN has a different firing sound comparing to the rest of the other CF versions Variants Challenge Mode The Gatling Gun appears in Crysis City map as emplaced turret weapon. Each player has 500 ammo to use it, and this can be refilled by visiting ammo supply station. It has higher accuracy due to fixed position, but limited rotating angel. There is a special variant called AP Gatling Gun appears in special supply crates (Devastated City & God's Arena). This one is much lighter and have lower recoil, shorter barrel spinning time and does not need to reload. Comes with 350 rounds and automatically disappears after 29 seconds. Trivia * Actually, the real Gatling Gun was invented in 1862 by Dr. Richard J. Gatling. It also is a generic term that refers to any cyclic multi-barrel design, which allows a very high rate of fire. Most of these weapons are high-caliber cannons mounted on fighter and attack aircraft to engage their targets, like the M61 Vulcan 20mm, GAU-8/A Avenger 30mm, or the M134 Minigun 7.62x51mm, the last being a machine gun (due to its smaller caliber) and the actual weapon shown in-game. * Due to its increadibly fast firing rate, using this gun often results in 14_2 client error code, which is supposed to detect automatic firing (For sniper rifles). Tapping LMB makes this gun fires faster than it can normally, so players are bound to get hit with this error. So tapping should only be done for a very short time to avoid this error. * 1st view and 3rd view of character holding this gun is inconsistency. In 1st view, character holds the upper handle with his right hand but in 3rd he holds it with his left hand * The reloading sound in in actual game play is shorter than when watching someone with this gun. * During recent patches, Gatling Gun in CF Russia and CF Vietnam triggers a strange sound when the barrel stops moving - this also happens if players tap LMB in rhythm without firing the gun. Whether or not this is intentional is questionable. Videos Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun Category:CrossFire